1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle interior and, more particularly, to spacer bin that provides for mounting a standard radio within a instrument panel cavity designed for the larger sized radio having a navigation screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
With ever-increasing pressure from automotive consumers, flexibility and adaptability of vehicle interiors is increasingly required in order to provide a vehicle that meets broad customer demands. Further, with the greater number of components available for installation within the instrument panel there is increasing pressure from manufacturers to provide the needed flexibility while simplifying the assembly line procedures and reducing parts inventory and costs.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,749 issued Feb. 23, 1999 to Takiguchi et al. teaches an electrical component mounting opening in an instrument panel unit having an electrical connection means as well as physical attachment means incorporated within said electrical component mounting opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,145 issued Feb. 11, 2003 to Hedderly teaches a cast magnesium instrument panel structure which may be cast as a single unit or as multiple mating units.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,041 issued Mar. 23, 2004 to Hotary et al. teaches a center consol adaptable to receive various components within pre-sized component mounting openings.